bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucky Stars
The was one of the three teams that made up Pinoy Big Brother 7's Dream Team. The Lucky Stars are consisted of the finalists who managed to take the four slots during the season's first chapter which is the Celebrity Edition. The Lucky Star members were Jinri Park, Nikko Natividad & McCoy DeLeon Nonong Ballinan and Elisse Joson. Eligibility There are four different competitions that is reserved for each slot in the Lucky Stars but one of the first step for being eligible for a slot is to survive and be part of the Lucky 7 Housemates. Once a Lucky 7 housemate, they must win one of the four types of competition, the Big Jump Competition, the Public Voting, the Lucky Chosen Housemate, the 4th Lucky Spot Competition to achieve a slot. * 1st Lucky Star Slot: The first Lucky Star is reserved for the Big Jump winner. * 2nd Lucky Star Slot: The second Lucky Star is reserved for the public's choice. * 3rd Lucky Star Slot: The third Lucky Star is reserved for the Lucky Celebrity Housemate chosen by the Lucky 7 Adult Housemates. * 4th Lucky Star Slot: The fourth lucky star is reserved for the Wildcard Celebrity Housemate that wins the 4th Lucky Spot Competition. Color and Emblem The Celebrity Edition's official color in Pinoy Big Brother 7 is color red, as seen in their Lucky Jackets. The Emblem is a star, which is the usual representation of being a celebrity Status. Throughout the series, the logo has appeared corresponding to the Celebrity Housemates. On the Dream Team, the Emblem has merged together with the emblems of the Lucky Suns and the Lucky Houses to form the Dream Team Emblem, signifying the unification of the entire 7th Season. The Lucky Star Members History Celebrity Edition History 1st Lucky Star= Big Jump Competition ---- The 1st Lucky Star slot was first announced together with the 2nd Lucky Star immediately after the Celebrity's Lucky 7 Housemates arrived into the Pinoy Big Brother House after living in Vietnam. Big Brother initially revealed that only two housemates will remain in the house and they could get one of the two slots by winning the Big Jump Competition. All 7 Housemates were eligible for the slot and participated in a two-part Big Jump. The first part was a competition called "Game of Throws", where they must shoot 20 balls to any of the eight towers of different heights with various points that are placed across the activity area. Big Brother sent in their loved ones to assist them in the challenge. Nikko Natividad & McCoy DeLeon, Hideo Muraoka and Jinri Park advanced to the second round where in they competed in an endurance challenge by holding a piece of balloon as long as they could above a spiked pedestal. The person who remained standing and holding the balloon will become the Big Jump Winner and get the 1st Lucky Star slot. Jinri Park emerged as the Big Jump Winner, therefore getting the 1st Lucky Star slot and becoming the first ever housemate to advance to be part of the Dream Team. |-|2nd Lucky Star = Viewer's Choice ---- The 2nd Lucky Star was initially revealed together with the first slot but who or what would determine its recipient wasn't revealed. On Day 22, a live episode was held where Toni Gonzaga revealed that the viewers will be the ones who will choose which housemate would get the 2nd Lucky Star. Nikko Natividad & McCoy DeLeon turned out to have the highest number of votes with 46.95%, earning them the 2nd Lucky Star and a place on the Dream Team. Meanwhile, the rest of the housemates were mass evicted out of the house. |-|3rd Lucky Star= Lucky Celebrity Housemate - Civilian Housemates' Choice ---- On Week 22, during the Civilian Chapter of the series, it was revealed that an evicted Celebrity Housemate could still reenter the house. As part of the Wheel of Fortune and Luck theme of the season, the adult housemates from the Civilian Chapter will have the chance to pass their luck back to the Celebrities, who were the first to give luck to the succeeding batch. One by one, the four evicted Celebrities, Hideo Muraoka, Nonong Ballinan, Elisse Joson and Yassi Pressman went back to the house for a day to participate in the Adults' Weekly Task and spend time with the Civilian Housemates. At the end of the week the Lucky 7 Adult Housemates voted one by one for who they wanted to be part of the Celebrities' Lucky Stars. Out of the four celebrities, Nonong Ballinan got the majority votes with 5 total votes, earning the 3rd Lucky Star slot and a place for the Dream Team Chapter. |-|4th Lucky Star= Wildcard Housemate - 4th Lucky Spot Competition ---- A fourth slot was revealed during the live premiere episode of the Dream Team Chapter where evicted housemates on their respective editions would compete against each other to re-enter back to the game and complete Big Brother's Dream Team. The evicted Celebrity Housemates who finished in 5th and 4th place respectively in their chapter were brought back to the house together with other 5th and 4th place finishers in other chapters for the three teams' 4th Lucky Slots. The Wildcard Celebrity Housemates were Elisse Joson and Yassi Pressman and they competed against each other for the final Lucky Star slot for the Dream Team. Yassi Pressman originally won the 4th Lucky Star but confessed to Big Brother, she competed to make things fair and she couldn't actually accept the 4th Lucky Star due to prior commitments for being cast in the action drama series, Ang Probinsyano. Instead, she voluntarily gave the slot to Elisse Joson, making Elisse the 4th Lucky Star. Dream Team History Trivia *The Lucky Stars were evicted consecutively from Week 31 up until Week 34, the final week, starting with Nonong Ballinan followed by Jinri Park and then by the last evictee of the entire season, Elisse Joson. *Yassi Pressman was supposedly the 4th Lucky Star after winning the 4th Lucky Spot Competition, but due to her prior commitments especially her portrayal of an important character in ABS-CBN series Ang Probinsyano, she wasn't allowed to stay longer in the house so she decided to give it to Elisse Joson, her rival housemate in the 4th Lucky Spot Competition. *The Celebrities are the only set of housemates of the season to live outside of the country when they spent the edition's first three weeks in Vietnam Big Brother house. **Coincidentally, or probably intended by the production management, the emblem and the color of the Lucky Stars is uncannily similar to that of the Vietnamese flag. * Jinri Park is the first housemate to ever be part of the Dream Team. Category:Pinoy Big Brother 7 Category:Dream Team Category:Teams Category:Twists